1. Field of the invention
This invention relates, generally, to therapeutic devices. More particularly, it relates to a device that warms the feet, neck and lower back of an individual and which provides relief from pain.
2. Description of the prior art
It is known that the application of a warm compress can provide relief from various physical pains. However, it is often not convenient to make a compress whenever one is needed.
The well-known hot water bottle has been used for years as a provider of relief to various discomforts as well. One of the drawbacks of a hot water bottle is that its shape changes as its position changes, thus making it unsuitable for use in some situations. Moreover, the water cools continuously after it has been charged into the bottle.
What is needed, then, is a device that provides the therapeutic benefits of a warm compress or of a hot water bottle, but which does not have the shortcomings of such devices.
More specifically, a device is needed that provides the therapeutic effects of warmth to the human foot, neck and lower back area. The device should have means for holding its shape regardless of what position it is in, and means should be provided for maintaining the temperature of the device so that it does not cool off over time.
However, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this art how the needed improvements could be provided, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made.